


You, Kaiju

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Kaiju, M/M, Multi, Open to requests, Other, Reader-Insert, The reader will eventually have a oneshot with everyone, be it fluffy or smutty or angsty, kaiju!reader, kaiju/human hybrid, male!reader, though it later depends on the oneshot if the reader is male or female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't the most well-known outside the Shatterdome, but you still manage to entertain others with your stories. That is, if the kaiju/human mixed genetics inside your every cell didn't entertain them enough as it was.</p><p>Taking requests for future oneshots in this AU/series with the reader (aka you). Each chapter will be labeled with the pairing, rating, and any warnings that might come with, though the story itself will include any major tags for all included oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction of You

**General**

Name: y/n  
Eye Color: e/c  
Hair color: h/c  
Hair Length: h/l

**Gender**

Subject Pronoun (He/She/Ect): s/p  
Object Pronoun (Him/Her/Ect): o/p  
Possessive Pronoun (His/Hers/Theirs/Ect): p/p  
Possessive Adjective (His/Her/Their/Ect): p/a  
Reflexive pronoun (Himself/Herself/Ect): r/p

* * *

 

There are a lot of things about the Shatterdome that you like. Of course, there are also things about it that you don't like. But those things don't really count all that much, since they're usually the glares of fear or confusion from the occasional new recruits that you see walking down the halls. Some people just don't understand, it seems.

But then again you can't honestly blame them. Who wouldn't wear that kind of expression when confronted from someone who looks like they just walked out of some sort of B-grade Sci-Fi monster horror movie. Maybe it's the tail. Yeah. It's probably the tail. Or maybe even the eyes, but that can't really be--some people have actually told you the new golden color actually looks pretty nice with your h/c hair. You miss the pretty e/c color they used to be before all those underlying kaiju traits started kicking in when you were like, five. Though you weren't exactly entirely human up until then either. More human, maybe.

You actually find it rather interesting--you can tell who's new and who's been working at the Shatterdome since the early years of the war simply by the way they look at you. Sometimes even by the way they regard you. The /really/ new people certainly have a way with words, spun up into all sorts of intricate insults. It could be that you're just that used to hearing that sort of thing from when you were younger, or maybe it's gotten to the point that you're running a bet with yourself if anyone can actually come up with something new or creative to their directed insult to your abomination of DNA.

You've actually lost to yourself a couple times, though afterwards you weren't exactly sure how to do the payout. Oh well. You didn't exactly use your paycheck all that much, since most everything else has been provided for you for free your entire life. Something about being an early kaiju/human hybridization having no actual citizen rights in any country and no actual parents can certainly bring some long-lived consequences.

But hell, you haven't been locked in a cage since you were a child, so as long as you're still able to annoy the living hell out of everyone now and again everything is just happy days. It's even better now that the war is over. Mostly. The only thing that seemed to change is the clock in the main hanger--it's never ticking anymore. And everyone is more or less happier than they had been before (the possible destruction of your planet and race can do that to people!)

Your biggest wonder is if they'll let you leave the Shatterdome now without wearing a metaphorical leash. It's not so much a concern, because you've been taken care of pretty well despite the circumstances (save for all those nasty tests they had to do when you were younger). It's more a simple curiosity.

Oh wait. You've forgotten to properly introduce yourself have you? That's not very nice you know. It's certainly not polite to ramble, either, but you still tend to do it anyway now and again.

Your name is y/n. You're not exactly who was the person in charge of naming you since you didn't exactly have parents /to/ name you. Well, perhaps you could call the woman who donated the human egg cell (which would later become you!) a mother, but since even that DNA was messed and tweaked, it's a stretch. Oh, how much fun it must have been to be doing all those cool experiments, testing kaiju DNA with that of a human. No, really, you're sure it must have been a little fun at least, outside that whole 'monsters terrorizing earth' thing going on.

You think Stacker Pentecost had some influence in naming you. Maybe. At least, you'd like to think that, since he was surprisingly the first person who was really nice to you. Well, exceptionally nice. Most of the scientists who poked you and asked a lot of annoying questions were polite, but they were still poking you with needles all the time. They seemed really fascinated about you being able to spit mild acid when you were angry, though you still haven't perfected your aim on it. Still working on that.

God you ramble a lot. No wonder that they couldn't keep you in your room and the lab all the time--you probably annoyed the shit out of them all! Or maybe you were let out because the funding got cut. Well, it's funnier to think the former was true. You were a really annoying kid--with how fast you grew at first, it was a wonder anyone managed to keep up with you (thank god your aging panned out after you physically matured, though nobody has a clue how that happened).

But things are really cool now, especially since the kaiju are gone. That's not horrible to say right? You are partially kaiju in terms of DNA, though you didn't feel any sort of kinship with any of them. Some biological and anatomical similarities like the tail and the golden-eyes thing (and the acid spitting! You seriously love that part), but you didn't ever develop much of the 'hive mind' that Dr. Geiszler later learned all the kaiju possessed. There were some really strange dreams now and again, and you had a really good ability to predict kaiju attacks a day or two before they happened (but it wasn't like they already had a super-awesome clock or smart-as-hell mathematician to later do that or anything), but besides that you were just a normal person.

Er. Alright, rephrase. Besides that, you were just a normal y/a-something who just happened to have been genetically modified from some randomly donated egg cell and bonded (fertilized?) with kaiju DNA so you have a tail and claws and a bunch of other little things that made you look strange and very obviously not human.

But that's alright, because you're pretty cool with that. It might be the fact that you've had nothing else in life to say otherwise about how things are going (which are pretty damn good, really), but hey. You happen to like who you are, more or less.

Your name is y/n and there are a lot of things about the Shatterdome that you like, and some things on occasion that you don't like. You’re also probably the first (and only) successful merging of human and kaiju genetics and technically don’t have parents, but no matter what happens, the Shatterdome (or PPDC, to be more specific) really is your home. And everyone in it is sorta your extended family and friends. And even with your background and situation, you couldn't be any happier about things.

Now if you could just convince the Marshal to let you get a pet. Herc has a dog, why can’t you have something? Totally not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so I've been wanting to write this for a long time now since I saw the movie. I mean, I think my niche when it comes to writing oneshots, or writing in general, are things that incorporate the reader. I also like things that can appeal to the fangirl/fanboy in all of us. So yes, this is the begining to a brand new oneshot series about your adventures about the Shatterdome. I'll be more than happy to take requests to write about! And I'll be more than happy to pair you/thereader with anyone in a oneshot, since this isn't supposed to have a chronological plot at all. I just wanna write about reader doing all sorts of fun/cute/badass things.
> 
> And unless a specific oneshot/requests calls for me to be more specific about what you look like as a hybrid, I'll try to stay general in that sense. So you can look (to a degree) however you want as a kaiju hybrid!
> 
> I originally made the reader a hermaphrodite, thinking it would be easier, but I changed it so the gender/sex of the reader depends on the oneshot. It gives me a little better writing liberties to have a set variable in a oneshot XD But as everything else, you want me to write the reader a specific sex/gender for a pairing or something, just ask!


	2. Sparring and Little Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fem!Reader/Mako fluffy oneshot, requested as/by:
> 
> [SaraSauce:](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSauce/pseuds/SaraSauce) Fem!reader/Mako would be fabu!
> 
>  **Rating:** G+  
>  **Genre:** FLUFF TO THE EXTREME  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Inspiration:** [Marry Me - Jason Derulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRCsZ5a3aCM)

General

Name: y/n  
Eye Color: e/c  
Hair color: h/c  
Hair Length: h/l

Gender

Subject Pronoun (He/She/Ect): s/p  
Object Pronoun (Him/Her/Ect): o/p  
Possessive Pronoun (His/Hers/Theirs/Ect): p/p  
Possessive Adjective (His/Her/Their/Ect): p/a  
Reflexive pronoun (Himself/Herself/Ect): r/p

* * *

 

You rather like it when the jaeger pilots spar. It's not as if you can put a definite finger on what it is exactly about the activity that interests you, but it's interesting nevertheless. Perhaps it's the way that they move, bodies moving smoothly across the mat, like an artist's brush upon a blank white page. To some degree, you'd almost call the motions and movements rather calming, despite the energy and excitement it riles in those who are actually sparring against each other.

There isn't a participant in the sparring that manages to capture your eyes and interest than her. Jet black hair cut at the level of her smooth, but strong jaw. Eyes that practically burned with passion and energy at every moment. She had a lean body, but it only served to surprise others when she managed to take down another that could be almost seemingly twice her size. And her name was Mako Mori. And you were incredibly, absolutely, irrevocably in love with her.

Well. Perhaps. Love is a foreign concept in all but actuality for you, having been raised in a lab, and later the shatterdome, your entire life. But obviously you aren't a machine, and it's not completely farfetched of a concept, you simply...have never felt something like it before. A child knows how they love their parents, their siblings, their best friends. You never really had the same privilege, knowing scientists and researchers instead of actual blood-related family members. There was a mother, but she didn't exactly count since she was merely the donor for the DNA that would later make up 50% of you. You got her h/t, h/c hair at the very least, and many of the scientists liked to complement it when you were little.

So deep in thought were you, content and half-curled on the side of the sparring room, you didn't notice when someone came up beside you.

"y/n," They said lightly. Male. Adult. Newton. The messages flickered through your brain before you could even consciously understand them. You turned your bright e/c eyes towards the man, blinking and tilting your head in an unspoken response of curiosity. He looked down at you with a smile. How did you not hear his approach? Hm, curious. You are getting far too distracted as of late.

Newton moves to sit next to you instead of speaking. He starts to reach an arm out towards you for a moment, hand nearing your head, but before you can try to realize the gesture as him moving to pet the top of your head he's already yanked the (offending?) limb back.

"Er, sorry," He apologizes quickly and quietly. That earns him another curious look at you. Some people always likened to petting your head, while others seemed completely against the gesture. You didn't exactly care all that much, even others felt it was somehow demeaning to you. Newton was one of them, oddly enough. And, like always, you huff out a breath.

"I don't mind it, you know." After a blink of your e/c eyes, you turn back to watch the sparring. Raleigh was a very talented fighter--no wonder he's paired with Mako. "I quite enjoy when people pet me." Especially if they're gentle and warm and just so happen to bring you treats from the mess hall. How that's demeaning, you won't understand. "It isn't as if they're putting a collar on me and calling me a dog."

“No but—it’s just, strange I guess,” He replied. It earned another huff from your lips, and you fell carelessly over to lay your head on his lap, tail flickering against the floor with soft little tip tip tip sounds. You don’t really feel like arguing with him, having spent the whole day getting your blood drawn and body tested in a number of manners, and being lazy is very high on your list of things to do.

“Pet my head,” You say light and bluntly, partially nuzzling against the man’s clothed thigh. “Or I’ll spit acid in your face.”

Newton knows how much of a jest it is coming from you—acid control hasn’t been established quite strongly in your system yet, and it takes a lot of effort to create enough to actually spit and pose much of an issue. Nevertheless, the scientist groans lowly, almost in complaint, but soon enough there is a scratching hand in your h/c hair. His fingers are calloused and rough, but they scratch at all the right places on your scalp, leaving you warm and even more lazy than before.

The tip tip tip sounds of your tail against the floor grows slower, body lulling into a gentle sleep. Or close to it, at least. It’s almost as if you’re sleeping, but you’re still mildly aware of what’s going on around you.

The sparring has long since moved from the pair with Raleigh. Chuck had taken his turn with someone, and soon enough you were happy to see Mako taking her turn in the ring. Your tail starts flicking against the floor again by that simple happiness alone, probably more akin to a puppy or dog than you’d liken to think about. But hell, as if you can honestly control that thing sometimes.

And she is super, super pretty today. Her smile is just as beautiful as it always is, and you have this undying curiosity how good it would be to just crawl over and sit in her lap while she’s reading a book, just so you can take away her wonderful attention and pull it to you, leading to many happy kisses and giggles.

Newton seems to notice your piqued interest when Mako takes the mat. His little amused snorts are easily picked up by your keen sense of hearing. He may or may not know about the immeasurable crush you have for the wonderful, beautiful jaeger pilot. A soft swat of a hand on his leg at least stop his embarrassing giggling.

Soon enough he’s content to leave you to your own thoughts, fingers just mingling in the locks of your h/t hair, pulling gently through and scratching your scalp every now and again. It lets you hold your focus blissfully on Mako’s sparring.

It would have been a crime to deny the woman’s smooth, graceful fighting. The way she holds the bo staff, her concentration and power that of absolute wonder. She’s a force of nature, Mako, moving about like flowing water. It is a perfect analogy for her as a person. She could be both smooth and gentle, but fierce and dangerous at the same time. She’s such a powerful person, and yet you get butterflies in your stomach whenever she smiles at you or decides to take her lunch out of the mess hall and actually seek you out to eat with you. Sometimes she even brings you treats and scratches your head.

The sparring is over sometime later, the fighters having finished for the day. Mako says a few things to the man she was sparring with, laughs about something he said, and finally looks over towards where Newton was sitting, and you laying with your head on his lap. You push yourself back up upon the connecting gazes between her and you. Oh. There’s the butterflies again. She really has the prettiest smile of all the men and women you’ve seen in the world. And really, you’ve seen a fair share of people.

She’s approaching you a few moments later, thus leading you to scramble up onto your two legs. Sometimes it is so habitual to keep on all fours for the ease of motion. And perhaps since you can climb up most of the walls that way. But you push yourself to your feet, face feeling only a tad hot and stomach a bit ticklish with those damn butterflies.  
“You like to watch the sparring a lot, don’t you?” Her warm voice caresses your ears, and it takes quite a bit to keep yourself from averting your warming face or fervently swaying your tail about. Just to move your gaze towards something else (so fearful to say something stupid in front of her), you look towards where Newton was just beside you. Oh. He appears to have left sometime in Mako’s approach.

In fact, it doesn’t seem like anyone else at all is in the room anymore. It’s just you and her.

“…I like seeing how the pilots fight.” You begin to fiddle with your claws. “It’s…peaceful.” Eventually, you have to turn your eyes back to her own. She looks at you curiously in response, one beautiful brow arched in question.

She begins to laugh a few moments after that. “Y/n,” Mako starts. “You only come to sparring sessions if I am part of them.”

“Well, not that I claim to have had many for background knowledge, but people are supposed to be supportive of their friend’s passions and hobbies.” Even you know that sounded almost entirely horrible of a response. “...I like it when I get to watch you spar. You look very beautiful when you’re sparring and it’s really nice to just…watch. It’s almost mesmerizing.”

It takes a total of five seconds to realize what came out of your mouth. After a high sound that warbled from somewhere in your throat (a part that wasn’t human in the slightest), you clamp your hands over your mouth and shut your eyes tight (all four of them). Oh, that was so stupid. You have rendered yourself positively silly before with how obvious your affections are for her, but that blunder just jumped off the edge of appropriate conversation with a friend.

Your world of blackness behind your closed lids is permeated by a gentle touch against the side of your face. It’s a caress of fingers slipping over your cheek bone, the small ridges and scales, and then finally it cups your face and almost forces your eyes to open back up once more.

Oh. Mako’s face is closer than it was when you closed your eyes. In fact, it’s close enough that you can feel the residual warmth from her face against the back of your hands—the ones still stupidly covering over your mouth. You remove them quickly, realizing how she’s cupping your face when one hand brushed against her wrist.

She looks at you with an expression that’s entirely unreadable other than the slight pull of her lips. Her scent is powerful, cloying and holding itself in every breath you take in. Absolutely, positively wonderful she is.

That’s when Mako leans forward, and presses a gentle kiss against your forehead, right between your second set of eyes. “…You are so cute when you’re like this. Good thing it’s only for me, or I would probably start getting jealous.”

You’re stunned, blinking a few times and still feeling the softness of her lips against the skin of your forehead. Perhaps if you were more human, your face would be a bright shade of crimson. But instead you very much aren’t, and instead it’s some combination of blue and purple. Oh. That wasn’t at all the reaction you were quite expecting. Of course, it’s not one you plan on complaining about, either.

It’s only then that you realize how her body is just in front of your own, both her hands holding your jaw. You make another soft, inhuman sound that’s probably another response of simple embarrassment, though it’s more instinctual than actually meant. It still makes Mako kiss you again, this time on your lips. It’s short and chaste, but your brain is spinning about itself when she finally pulls away and starts tugging you along by the hand.

“Come on you silly thing,” she laughs. “I think we are both pretty hungry. I’ll get you some candy from the mess hall and we can sit and eat it in the hangar.”  
There is a sound that comes from deep in your chest that you would later utterly deny resembling a joyful purring, and the both of you leave the sparring room hand in hand. Her skin is so warm and soft against your own that the sensation alone makes you giddy.

It would seem that your crush was not so one-sided after all. You certainly can’t wait for all the snuggling, giggling and kisses that would come from the discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so cute~ I'm surprised how much I actually got into this pairing, since I normally don't write femslash all that much, but good lord I was just so pulled by the cuteness of this little scene in my mind that i just lost all the 'cans' that I might have held.
> 
> Remember guys, I happily take requests!


End file.
